La réaction de Jack
by Hermystic
Summary: Ennis fait une surprise à son amant. Comment celui-ci va-t-il réagir ? Slash Jack/Ennis. Lemon.


Coucou tout le monde !

Un petit one-shot pour la route à savourer tranquillement dans son lit !

Il s'inspire directement de la scène se déroulant dans la voiture quand Ennis et Junior discutent.

* * *

Après la sortie avec Cassie au café, Ennis et Junior prirent à nouveau la route en direction de la maison d'Alma et de son nouveau mari. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Junior décida de se lancer.

« Papa ? Fit-elle afin d'avoir son attention,

- Oui ma puce ? Répondit Ennis,

- Est-ce que … avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre, est-ce que je pourrais venir habiter avec toi ?

- Habiter avec moi ? Répéta-t-il

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, je n'en peux plus de l'ambiance à la maison !

- Mais enfin … qu'est ce que … tenta Ennis,

- S'il te plait papa, supplia-t-elle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la maison,

- Je ne sais pas si ta mère sera d'accord … fit-il incertain,

- Elle s'en fiche, dit Junior catégorique,

- Je ne pense pas non, marmonna Ennis,

- De toute façon, tu vis seul pas vrai ! Affirma-t-elle. »

Ennis plongea dans ses pensées. Sa fille lui demandait de vivre avec lui. Elle était plus que prête pour cela mais lui l'était-il ? Pourrait-il subvenir à ses besoins ? Et … lui ? Qu'en penserait-il ? Serait-il ravi de cette intrusion dans leur vie à tous les deux ?

Dans les nuages, il ne vit pas qu'il avait dépassé la maison de son ex-femme. Ce ne fut que quand Junior lui secoua le bras qu'il reprit contenance.

« Oh merde … jura-t-il,

Hé bien papa, on pense à des choses agréables ? Ria Junior,

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit à voix basse Ennis avec un sourire en coin. »

Malheureusement pour lui, Junior l'entendit quand même. Elle le regarda surprise avant de plonger à son tour dans ses propres pensées. Elle pensa aux dernières fois qu'elle avait vu son père. En présence de sa mère, il était distant pourtant quand il était avec Jenny et elle, il était détendu. Comme si l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé un jour pour Alma s'était tari et qu'il avait rencontré ensuite la bonne personne. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux. Les disputes quotidiennes l'avaient bien montrées. De là à ce qu'il ait trompé sa mère avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il aimait vraiment cette même personne, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

« Papa … dit-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, si … si … tu avais rencontré … une autre … personne, tu me le dirais pas vrai ? »

Elle reçut un sourire crispé en guise de réponse. Junior poussa un petit soupir en songeant que la réponse serait négative d'office. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture quand Ennis la retint par le bras.

« Si tu … es toujours ... d'accord, je veux bien … essayer, dit-il hésitant sur les mots à employer,

Super papa ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un immense sourire, je vais chercher mes affaires ne bouge pas de là surtout ! »

Elle courut jusqu'à la maison avant d'en ressortir une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec un sac contenant toutes ses affaires personnelles.

« Tu as fait vite dit donc, remarqua Ennis,

- Oui, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. »

Il se douta que c'était pour éviter toute explication avec sa mère que sa fille aînée avait fait aussi vite. Il reprit le chemin en sens inverse. La route se fit silencieusement. L'un réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait à son amant alors que l'autre songeait à la nouvelle vie qu'elle aurait.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la petite maison qu'Ennis louait pour le moment et où il accueillait son amant lorsqu'il pouvait se libérer de ses obligations.

« Voilà c'est chez moi, fit Ennis ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- C'est … génial, dit Junior qui regardait l'extérieur sceptique,

- Ne te fie pas à la façade, dit-il en suivant son regard, l'intérieur est fonctionnel. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux du pick-up d'Ennis avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison. Le père jeta un œil en bas de la porte d'entrée et vit qu'une paire de bottes noires était là.

_«Il est là, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse. »_

Junior n'avait pas vu ce détail alors qu'Ennis passa devant elle pour ouvrir la porte. Il sortit la clef tout en sachant bien qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il fit mine de la tourner dans la serrure et d'actionner la poignée pour donner le change à sa fille. Il entra le premier vite suivi par Junior. Des pas se firent entendre dans la maison.

« Ennis ? C'est toi ? Fit une voix masculine,

- C'est moi oui ! Fit-il en guise de réponse,

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu …, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul,

- Jack, je te présente ma fille Junior, fit-il en se décalant un peu pour qu'ils puissent se voir,

- Enchanté … dit Jack à voix basse,

- Junior, je te présente un... ami, Jack, continua Ennis. »

Voyant que son amant ne disait rien, il prit le sac de Junior et lui fit signe de le suivre afin de lui montrer sa chambre. Alors qu'il passait près de Jack, celui-ci lui saisit le bras et le tira dans une autre pièce de la maison en intimant à Junior de rester où elle était.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Siffla Jack,

- Je … C'est … s'embrouilla Ennis,

- Pourquoi maintenant Ennis ? Alors qu'on allait pouvoir vivre seulement tous les deux, il faut que tu la prennes avec toi ?! Poursuivit Jack fulminant,

- Jack ! C'est ma fille ! Dit-il désespéré,

- Et alors ? Elle pouvait rester chez sa mère ! S'exclama-t-il,

- Non Jack … dit-il à voix basse, elle était malheureuse là bas,

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne la voyais presque plus ! Cria-t-il,

- Je la connais mieux que personne Jack ! Dit Ennis en bâillonnant Jack de sa main, non tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je te jure qu'elle est quelqu'un de discrète ! Elle ne dira rien pour nous ! Parce que oui je ne compte pas me cacher avec toi en sa présence, dit-il en voyant Jack écarquiller les yeux, pour les autres, je suis sur qu'elle saura garder le silence. Je lui fais entièrement confiance pour cela, finit-il en retirant sa main devenu moite par le souffle de Jack,

- Tu auras intérêt à te faire pardonner Ennis Del Mar, fit-il d'une voix plus que suggestive. »

Ennis lui fit un sourire en coin avant de lui voler un baiser et de retourner dans la pièce où attendait Junior. Celle-ci avait surpris des bribes de conversation mais fit mine de ne rien savoir jusqu'à ce que les deux concernés lui disent en face ce qu'elle avait compris plus ou moins toute seule. Ennis lui montra sa chambre qui était blanche de partout. Les meubles étaient en bois massif. Le bureau était situé à l'opposé du lit. Des étagères attendaient ses livres de cours au-dessus de la table de bureau alors qu'une petite table de chevet était prête à accueillir un bon roman pour se détendre le soir. La commode était contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait une banquette où il était sans doute agréable de s'installer avec un livre par jour de beau temps. Elle se tourna vers son père qui attendait anxieusement son avis.

« C'est super papa ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Fit-elle enthousiaste,

- Ravi que ça te plaise, dit-il amusé, tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger tes affaires ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule ! Dit-elle en riant,

- Très bien, dit-il soulagé en s'apprêtant à la laisser seule,

- Oh j'oubliais papa … dit-elle,

- Oui ma puce ? Dit-il,

- Où est v... ta chambre ? Demanda-t-elle en se morigénant sur la bourde qu'elle avait failli faire,

- De l'autre côté du pallier, répondit-il surpris de la question,

- Et la salle de bain ? Se renseigna-t-elle par la même occasion,

- La porte du milieu, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel en songeant que les filles ne changeraient jamais,

- D'accord merci papa, dit-elle intérieurement soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'entendrait pas trop de bruits. »

Ennis ne se soucia pas de ces questions étranges. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Notamment à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se faire pardonner. Il décida par commencer à faire le diner. Bien que ses talents culinaires soient limités, sa mère avait tout de même réussi à lui apprendre la recette du chili con carne. Jack devait être parti dehors puisqu'Ennis ne vit pas de traces de sa présence dans les pièces du bas. Il put se mettre assez vite à la cuisine. Bientôt un délicieux fumet s'éleva dans toute la maison. Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit point Jack rentrer ni Junior descendre. Ce ne fut que quand il alla mettre la table qu'il remarqua la présence des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie dans la salle à manger. Ennis vit dans leurs regards des lueurs affamées. L'une était une lueur d'impatience d'avoir l'estomac rempli alors que l'autre était affamé … d'autre chose. Ils mirent la table tous ensemble pendant que le plat finissait de cuire. Ennis retourna chercher le plat qu'il déposa sur la table. Il servit tout le monde avant de s'asseoir. Ne sachant pas de quoi parler, il se lança en demandant à sa fille si ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait. La discussion partit là-dessus avant de partir sur les activités extra-scolaires et de là sur les activités tout court. Jack parla de sa passion pour le rodéo. Ennis crispa le poing sur sa fourchette en entendant parler Jack avec fougue de ce qu'il aimait faire. Il n'entendit donc pas sa fille lui demander ce qu'il préférait dans la vie.

« Les … chevaux, se reprit-il difficilement,

- Vraiment ? Tu sais qu'ils sont parfois fougueux ? Dit Junior en regardant Jack avec un regard sous-entendu qui ne passa pas totalement inaperçu auprès de celui-ci,

- Oui mais je les aime vraiment, dit-il bien qu'il pensait à autre chose à ce moment là,

- Oh je n'en doute pas, dit-elle avec un immense sourire,

- Bon, je pense que l'on peut prendre le dessert maintenant, dit Jack en interrompant la conversation avant que cela n'aille trop loin. »

La table fut débarrassée et la corbeille à fruit fut amenée alors que le café était mis à chauffer. Junior n'en prit pas mais elle tint tout de même compagnie aux deux hommes qui prirent une tasse de café. Un silence s'installa alors qu'une certaine tension plana entre Jack et Ennis. Junior sentit qu'elle était de trop. Elle se leva, fit une bise à son père et salua Jack d'un signe de la main ne sachant encore trop comment se comporter avec lui. Elle remonta dans sa chambre laissant les deux homme seuls. Ils se regardèrent intensément. La température monta de quelques degrés. Ils se levèrent brusquement et se jaugèrent du regard. Personne ne céda. Ils tendirent tous les deux leurs mains vers l'autre afin de se rapprocher l'un l'autre. Enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement l'un cherchant à dominer l'autre. La bataille était acharnée mais aucun des deux ne voulaient céder. Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement. Elles passaient sous les chemises pour toucher la peau brûlante qui n'attendait que cela. Bientôt les chemises furent à terre. Les mains continuaient leur danse. Les langues se mirent aussi de la partie. Des gémissements s'échappaient. Ils bougèrent vers le canapé en ne se lâchant pas. Ils s'écroulèrent pêle-mêle au milieu des coussins. Ennis atterrit sur Jack. Ils poussèrent tous les deux des soupirs de plaisir quand leurs désirs se touchèrent. Les mains continuèrent leur descente vertigineuse. Elles passèrent les dernières barrières qui séparaient encore les deux hommes. Les jeans atterrirent quelque part dans la pièce tout comme les sous-vêtements restants. Ils se retrouvèrent nus, la virilité fièrement dressée. Ils reprirent leur souffle qui se faisait haletant. Une des mains d'Ennis cajolait les côtes de Jack alors que l'autre descendait caresser ce membre gorgé de sang. Il le caressa accentuant les gémissements de plaisir du brun. La main occupée au niveau des côtes descendit vers le bas afin de préparer son entrée. Il voulait faire ça rapidement. Il prit son membre en bouche insistant sur le bout et les veines qu'il savait sensible afin de lui faire oublier la préparation sommaire qu'il lui faisait subir. Il se retira peu avant la jouissance de Jack qui poussa un grognement qui exprima son mécontentement. Il changea bien vite d'avis quand il sentit quelque chose de plus gros pousser son entrée. Il gémit de plaisir cette fois-ci. Entendant cela, Ennis sortit complètement avant de rentrer à nouveau d'une brusque poussée. Il le pilonna ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les surprenne tous les deux. Ennis s'effondra sur Jack qui enlaça son compagnon.

« Je te pardonne Ennis, souffla Jack qui avait l'esprit encore embrumé par le récent orgasme, mais ne me refait plus jamais ça d'accord ?»

Ennis hocha la tête en souriant contre le torse de son amant avant de s'endormir entre ses bras. Ils ne sentirent pas Junior, rouge comme une pivoine, poser une couverture sur les corps endormis. En revanche, ils sentirent très bien l'odeur du café matinal qui venait de la cuisine. Surpris, les deux hommes se regardèrent leurs yeux portant encore des traces de leur récent sommeil. Ils remarquèrent la couverture qui n'y était pas la veille au soir. Gênés, ils cherchèrent du regard leurs vêtements qu'ils trouvèrent sur une chaise à proximité du canapé. Bénissant Junior d'une telle prévenance, ils s'habillèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où la jeune fille préparait le petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour messieurs, chantonna-t-elle,

- Euh... bonjour, dirent-ils,

- Des pancakes ça vous va ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux,

- O... oui, dit Jack,

- Très bien ! Fit-elle joyeusement, oh au fait Papa tes boutons sont de travers et on voit le sous-vêtement de Jack, dit-elle amusée. »

Rougissants, Jack et Ennis remirent leurs vêtements correctement.

« Désolés pour le dérangement, dit Jack gêné,

- Oh ça c'est rien ! Dit Junior en riant, du moment que vous vous êtes réconciliés, dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux,

- Attends … dit Ennis, tu nous as entendu hier ?

- Des bribes oui, dit-elle sincère,

- Et … cela ne te dérange pas ? Dit Jack,

- De quoi ? Que mon père sorte avec un autre homme ? Si mais si l'homme en question le rend heureux alors je suis heureuse pour lui, dit-elle en étant honnête. »

Ennis fut heureux que sa fille accepte Jack dans leur vie alors que Jack fut ému de savoir que dans leur foyer, il n'y aurait aucune cachotterie. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois enlacés heureux de ce nouveau bonheur si bien qu'ils en oublièrent le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Un one-shot qui se finit ici en espérant qu'il vous ait plu !


End file.
